


Finally

by Dupreerose



Category: Avatar (TV), Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dupreerose/pseuds/Dupreerose
Summary: Katara and Aang finally got married.





	

It’d been a beautiful day. All their friends, family and people they met along the way came from all over the world to see the two of them finally get married.  
Finally. The word rolled through her mind. What an odd word it was. She was only 20, finally seemed like such an old word, but it was appropriate. She had loved Aang for the last six years, since they were practically children. Their wedding had been a long time coming. The question was never if they would get married, but when. 

And now, they were finally married. The two of them could have cared less about the wedding. I was nice to see everyone, and the party was amazing, but the wedding was just a formality. This is what they wanted, two weeks, totally and utterly alone.

Toph promised that she and the others would take care of anything that came up so that they could “enjoy their honeymoon” as Toph said with a nudge and a wink causing Zuko and Sokka to groan and walk away uncomfortably. 

They hugged their family and friends goodbye before they got on Appa and they were on their way to the Eastern Air Temple. They were only about a half day’s travel away when Aang saw the little oasis and thought it would be a good place to stop and rest. 

As soon as they got there and took the saddle down Appa left them near the little pond and settled on the edge of the tree line. They laughed at him, knowing that he wanted a break from them and their ‘newlywed bliss’.

And it was bliss; not having to sneak away from the group, not having to be quiet, not having to hope that Toph was in a deep enough sleep to not know what they were up to, and if she did hoping that she would keep her mouth shut. It was just the two of them, no other human for miles.

Katara woke up the next morning and smiled at her husband. He was sprawled out on the blanket they’d laid down in the saddle as naked as the day he was born, one arm rested across his chest, the other spanned out the side. She stroked her knuckle across his cheek then moved over to the bag, looking for something to put on after a little soak in the pond. She smiled and pulled out one of Aang’s shirts.

The water was nice. She dried herself, got dressed and decided to go out into the desert a bit. The warm sand felt wonderful on her bare feet and a nice breeze blew down from the nearby mountains. Katara stood there and took in the stillness of the expanse.

“Nice shirt.” Aang said quietly as he stepped up behind Katara. He slid his hands around her waist, watching his arm glide past the orange material draped around her. He’d apparently made his own trip to the pond and gotten dressed before he’d set out to find her.

She giggled, pushing the wind-blown hair out of her face “The cloths I brought were too hot. I didn’t know we’d be stopping in the desert.”

Aang ran his hands down her thighs “I’m sorry. That oasis just looked so inviting.” He caught the end of his shirt and ran the edge through his fingers “Besides, the shirt looks really good on you.”

Katara slid her hand from her hair and hooked a finger around the beads her new husband wore around his neck. He hadn’t taken them off since she’d given them to him three nights earlier, the night before their wedding. “You think so?” she asked, maneuvering her hand on top of his and started to trace the arrow tattooed there.

“I do,” He leaned his head closer to her so he could whisper into her ear “but it will look even better off of you.” Aang slid his hands up Katara’s thighs revealing the blue tights underneath.

She smirked “You know, I think you might be right.”


End file.
